die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Run All Night
Run All Night is a 2015 American Neo-Noir Action-Crime Thriller film written by Brad Ingelsby and directed by Jaume Collet-Serra (who previously helmed 2014’s ‘’Non-Stop’’). The film stars Liam Neeson, Joel Kinnaman, Common, and Ed Harris, and was released on March 13, 2015. Plot Haunted by the ghosts of his past, former Irish mob enforcer Jimmy "The Gravedigger" Conlon has become an angry drunk, unable to connect with his son Mike, a retired professional boxer who mentors at-risk kids at the local gym. Disgusted by his father's actions, Mike refuses to involve him in the lives of his daughters, Catelyn and Lily. Jimmy's old boss and closest friend, Shawn Maguire, rejects an offer to sell Albanian heroin. His son Danny, who received a large fee to arrange the deal, is told to return the money or suffer the consequences. Mike, moonlighting as a chauffeur, takes the Albanian creditors to Danny's house. He witnesses Danny kill them and flees, but accidentally drops his wallet and ID. Mike returns home and meets with his father. After getting him to promise not to rat out Danny, Jimmy leaves. He spots Danny trying to kill his son and shoots him before Danny can fire. Shawn sends dirty cops to pick up Mike and kill him, but Jimmy rescues him and takes him to his family. Aware that Shawn will not stop until Mike is dead, Jimmy sends his family to a remote cabin and takes Mike with him to retrieve proof of his innocence. Andrew Price, an assassin hired by Shawn, intercepts them before they can collect the evidence. Jimmy is able to subdue him, but suffers an injury to his shoulder. Mike leaves Jimmy with his uncle Eddie and returns to his family. Seeking to end the blood feud, Jimmy attacks Shawn's hideout and kills most of his gang. Jimmy tracks Shawn down to some nearby train tracks and stationary trains where he finally shoots Shawn. Jimmy holds Shawn in his arms as they reconnect as Shawn finally dies. Jimmy goes to the cabin and alerts the police to his location. While thinking over his mistakes, he spots a badly burned Price going after Mike. Exchanging shots, he takes a mortal wound to the torso, but manages to kill Price, saving his son in the process. Mike runs up to Jimmy and finally refers to him as "Dad", showing that he has at last accepted him as his father. The police arrive and clear Mike of the murders as Jimmy dies of his wounds. Later on, Mike is seen at his house, preparing for work. He takes one last look at a picture of him and his dad, having finally forgiven him for his past. Cast * Liam Neeson as Jimmy Conlon * Joel Kinnaman as Mike Conlon * Ed Harris as Shawn MaGuire * Boyd Holbrook as Danny MaGuire * Bruce McGill as Pat Mullen * Génesis Rodríguez as Gabriela Conlon * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Harding * Common as Mr. Price * Holt McCallany as Frank * Malcolm Goodwin as Officer Colston * Nick Nolte as Eddie Conlon Production In January 2012, Warner Bros. acquired Brad Ingelsby's script The All-Nighter for a six-figure sum. During following November, Liam Neeson entered negotiations to star in the film and became a lock in January 2013. At this time, director Jaume Collet-Serra became attached to the film and the title was changed to Run All Night. Principal photography began on October 3, 2013. Music The musical score for Run All Night was composed by Junkie XL. Discussing the leitmotifs, Junkie XL said, "I thought it was much more interesting to look at this movie from an emotional point of view instead of from an actioner point of view." The score was recorded at the Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios, featuring a 70-piece string orchestra and a large low brass ensemble. A soundtrack album was released on March 10, 2015 through WaterTower Music. Other songs featured in the film include: * "Christmas Auld Lang Syne" by Bobby Darren * "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dope * "Nasty" by As * "No Way Out" by Dope * "Fairytale of New York" (feat. Kristy MacColl) by The Pogues Reception Box office , Run All Night has grossed $26.5 million in North America and $40.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $67 million, against a budget of $50 million. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $11 million, finishing second at the box office behind Cinderella (2015) ($70.1 million). Critical reception Run All Night has received mixed to positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes lists a 60% approval rating, based on 148 reviews, with a rating average of 5.7/10. The site's consensus reads, "Liam Neeson is in typically fine form, but Run All Night suffers from a convoluted plot and workmanlike execution." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 59 out of 100, based on 34 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with trapped characters Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard in a Subway scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:Liam Neeson action films Category:Ed Harris action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Films influenced by the style of Taken Category:Neo Noir Category:Jaume Collet-Serra film productions Category:Die Hard scenarios in a stadium Category:Die Hard scenarios set at a sports event Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Films involving a framed protagonist Category:Die Hard in an Apartment scenario films Category:Films involving police corruption Category:Die Hard in a forest scenario movies Category:2015